Pikachu's Wish: To be Human
by Chidori Pikachu
Summary: Pikachu has had feelings for her trainer, Ash. Problem is that she is a Pokemon and he is a human. So Pikachu's makes a wish to be human for atleast one day.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, ChidoriPikachu here! Just thought of a really cute Pokemon fanfic and I just had to write it down. . . BTW, in this story, Pikachu is a girl. And the story takes place while Dawn is in the group.

I got the idea after watching the Sailor Moon movie with the Ice Queen. I saw the part where Luna turns into a human girl, and I thought that was really cute. Also its kind of like a Little Mermaid version of Pokemon. . . .

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon in anyway or form. . . The rights belong to Nintendo.**

_Italics=_Pokemon speaking

* * *

><p>Day by day, she walked by his side. . . Week after week, year after year. Although some friends left and others came, Pikachu and Ash were inseparable. . . Eventually, Pikachu began falling a feeling she had never felt before. . . Love.<p>

There was one problem though. . .

She was a Pokemon, he was a human.

If only she could be a human, for one day, that's all she asks for, just one day. Then she would be able to tell Ash what she really feels.

"Hey Ash, dinner's ready!" Dawn, a female friend of Ash called as she approached Ash. . .

_Piplup followed its trainer._

Pikachu looked at her _Pikachu_. . . Sure, Dawn was her friend, but there would be times where Pikachu would feel jealous at her for being human and perhaps having a chance with Ash. . .

Yes, she would be happy for her friends to find love, but she would be heartbroken.

"Hey, C'mon Pikachu, lets go back to the campsite!" Ash said as he stood up from a rock he was sitting on that faced a beautiful clear lake.

_Pika!_

Pikachu followed her trainer to the small campsite they set up, a short walk from the lake. . .

Upon reaching the campsite, Brock had already served up the dinner and also prepared some of his deluxe Pokemon food.

"Meal time's ready!" Broke said while wearing a white apron and a spatula on one hand. . .

"Oh great! I'm starving! Right Pikachu?" Ash said as he got his meal.

_Pikachu! o^_^o_

"Allright you guys! Come on out!" Ash yelled as he released all his Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

Dawn and Brock followed suit.

The dinner went great, and in the end, everyone was satisfied.

Everyone was now sitting by the small campfire. The weather was pretty chilly that night. . . But, the stars were very visible from the spot they were at.

"Hey Ash, don't the stars look beautiful tonight." Dawn said as she got closer to Ash.

"Yeah, they do. . . Right Pikachu?" Ash asked his pal.

Pikachu didn't say anything, she just stared up at the sky. . .

"Pikachu?"

"Hey Ash look! A shooting star!" Dawn said suddenly pointing at the night sky.

Ash quickly looked up at the stars and managed to get a glimpse of the shooting star.

"Make a wish!" Dawn said before she put her hands together like in a prayer and closed her eyes.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe in that?" Ash said as she saw that Dawn was done with her wish. . .

"Oh C'mon, Ash. Loosen up a bit, whether it's real or not, it's still fun. Try it, maybe it will surprise you." Said as she cuddled up to Ash making him blush a deep red, until he stumbled to stand up. . .

"Uh, I . . . .I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning!" Ash said with a yawn.

Dawn looked at him while he got inside the small tent that Brock had pitched up. Pikachu followed right behind his trainer.

**Inside tent**

"Hey Pikachu, is something wrong buddy?" Ash asked his friend ash she got snuggled into the sleeping bag. . .

_Pika pi_

Pikachu reassured Ash that she was ok. . .even though deep down she wasn't.

"Well, if you say so. Good night Pikachu." Ash said as he too tucked himself in and fell asleep. . .

**5 a.m.**

Pikachu suddenly woke up at night and decided to go for a small drink of water at the lake, she looked around the tent and saw that everyone was fast asleep and Ash, laid sprawled out on the blanket and had drool coming out of his mouth as he was talking in his sleep.

He only said one word, Dawn.

Pikachu quietly got out of the tent making sure she didn't wake anybody up and ran down the path towards the lake. . .

The sun wasn't out yet, still, the area had a very soothing feeling to it. . . But still, the soothing feeling, could not keep Pikachu from a small single tear as she stared at the lake. . . She had completely forgotten about her drink. . .

She wanted to tell him just how she felt. . . But as long as she is a Pokemon, that will never happen. . . .

Pikachu stared up in the sky, you could still see the stars, but not as clearly as before. . .

She hoped that she would see a shooting star and make a wish. . . Silly as it sounded, Pikachu held a hope. . . . .

She stared up at the sky until she managed to see a shooting star. . .

Pikachu closed her eyes and wished with her heart open. . .

_Pikachu, pi pi pika pi, pikachu! Pi! (Please, allow me to be human just for one day, I don't ask for much, just for that. . . . 24 hours)_

Pikachu slowly opened her eyes and then looked at the lake to see her reflection. . . She was still a Pikachu.

_Pi pi pika pika pi. . .(I knew this was just to silly)_

Pikachu cuddled up in a ball and closed her eyes, she didn't want to sleep in the tent with Ash and his friend, or "girlfriend" at the moment.

Finding it hard to fall asleep, she stoop up again and finally had her drink of water. . . But as she drank her water, she saw a flashing light reflecting on the water. . . Pikachu looked up and saw a small little creature holding a necklace with a pearl that flashed like a light from a star. . .

_Pika pi? (Who are you?)_

"I'm a messenger from the stars, I just happened to fly through the night sky when I heard a wish coming from here." the small creature said.

_Pika pika? (You heard my wish?)_

"Yes, every single word. Including those that are in your heart. . . Here this necklace is for you. Put it on and you will be a human for 24 hours." the creature told Pikachu as the necklace floated over to Pikachu's head.

_Pika? _(_will it work?)_

The necklace then lowered down to Pikachu's neck. . . And then Pikachu's body began to shiny brightly just the way it does when a Pokemon evolves. . . Exept this time, Pikachu's body grew longer and had a slender feminine figure.

"Did. . . Did it work?" Pikachu asked realizing that she was not talking as a Pokemon, she was talking as a human.

"Yep, look in the lake to see your reflection." The creature said.

Pikachu closed her eyes and walked to the lake. . . She was afraid to open her eyes. . .

"C'mon! Open 'em" the creature said.

Pikachu took a deep breath and opened her eyes and saw the reflection of a beautiful girl. . . Her tail disappeared. Her ears became human ears. After a few seconds, the white light was gone. . . And in the place Pikachu was standing, there was a young girl with big beautiful onix colored eyes and blond, her cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink as well as her lips. . .her nails were the yellow color she was as a Pikachu. . .

Pikachu pinched herself making sure it was not a dream. . . It wasn't. she was an actual human beign. . .

"I'm actually a human. . . I'm human! I can't believe this, I have to go tell Ash!" Pikachu said as she began to run back to were the tent was.

"Wait!" The creature said "You don't have any clothes! You need clothes!"

. . . To be Continued.

* * *

><p>So how will Ash react to seeing Pikachu as a girl? Will he recognize her? How will Dawn take this? And Team Rocket, what will they do when they see Pikachu is a human?<p>

Please review, and please let me know what you think!


	2. How To Say Im Human

Hey you guys! Im back with the second chapter of Pikachu's Wish. Also please review my Naruto fanfic, _Children of the Serpent_ , also before I get started on the second chapter, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the first chapter of this fanfic:

**SpoonMeister13x8**

**Pengirl100and2**

**Kaori Koriryu**

**Kawaii Chan 1290**

**RuningWitSizorz**

**Shadows of SxC**

**Creative Writer 2000**

**Hornedjolteon**

**OkamiAmaterasu2012**

**Sunbean**

Another thing before we go on, I do NOT own Pokemon, and I never will, so don't sue me or else the only thing you will get will get is a pack of a gum… and I don't think a lawsuit for a pack of gum will be worth it…

_Italics, Pokemon talking_

"Pikachu! Hey buddy, where are you Pikachu?" Ash yelled as he stood outside the tent, it was now 7 o clock in the morning and they decided they should head into town early.

"Pikachu!" Dawn called out, followed by Piplup's cry for Pikachu. _Piplup! Piplup Pip! Where you go!_

"Maybe Pikachu went on ahead to town."

"Maybe, but why would Pikachu go on ahead without us. . . Or what if Team Rocket is behind this?" Ash said with his head down.

"Then we wont find him if we are just standing here…." Brock said.

"You're right." Ash agreed with Brock.

"Hey you guys, look, Pikachu's footprints!" Dawn said as she pointed at the ground where Pikachu's feet prints were at.

"I think he headed by the lake, C'mon lets go check" Ash said as he ran ahead of Brock and Dawn.

When Ash got to the lake, Pikachu's feet prints disappeared a few feet from the lake and there were human feet next to Pikachu's feet print. The human feet seemed to lead away from the lake into a clearing of trees where they disappeared due to the solid ground…

"Where was Pikachu taken to?" Ash said as Dawn and Brock approached his back…

"I say we should head to town and we can get some info there…. Maybe this person who has your Pikachu went to town…. That's were the foot prints seem to…." Brock was saying but Ash ran off ahead before Brock finished saying what he was going to say.

Mean while,

Pikachu approached the tent where his friends were supposed to be, but they weren't there….

(Pikachu is now wearing a yellow sundress and brown shoes.)

"Where did they go? I guess I'll wait for them here…" Pikachu said to herself. (The little fairy creature was now gone)

Pikachu was waiting for a while… so she thought, _/How will he react when he sees me as a human? Will he even recognize me? Should I tell him that I'm Pikachu…..?_

At that moment Ash and his friends approached the tent, and they saw a young blond girl sitting outside the tent. . . .and as what would be expected….. Brock immediately ran up to Pikachu and grabbed here hands,

"Hey there beautiful, my name is Brock. what's your name?" Brock was saying until Ash came.

"Brock, we don't have time for this, we have to find Pikachu."

"Oh, yeah! Sorry Misses, have you seen a Pikachu around?" Brock asked still with a blush on his face.

"Pikachu? I…. I….." Pikachu was saying, she was afraid on what to say.

"Wow, your voice sounded similar to a Pikachu's" Ash said.

"I think, she must have gone to town. . . ."Pikachu said….

"She? Pikachu's a boy and he is my best friend." Ash responded.

Pikachu sweat dropped internally…. "_/Ash thinks I'm a boy? Has he thought this since we met?/ _Well like I said , Pikachu must be in town, and HE probably decided to wait for you guys there. . .. I was heading to town if you guys want to come along."

"Ok sure."Ash agreed.

On their way to town, Pikachu kept getting closer to Ash just as she did when she was a Pikachu….. She walked alongside him… and maybe once, she tried to get on his shoulder, but she remembered she was human now, but when she remembered…. Ash was already on the ground and she was sitting on his back. Dawn and Brock just stared at the scene…

"You seem to have gotten attached to Ash really quickly…."Brock said

"Ow, my back." was all Ash was able to say as he stood up from getting knocked down.

"By the way, you forgot to tell us your name?" Dawn said.

"I'm, I'm… _/I forgot to think of a name!/_ my name is . . .. . "

"You forgot your name?" Dawn asked….

"Pretty much."

At that moment…back with Jesse and James…

Meowth ran up to them,

"Jesse…. James….. You wont beulive whut I joust saw." Meowth said as he approached them. . .

"What do you want…. Cant you see I was getting my beauty sleep!" Jesse said as she sat up in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah Meowth, this better be worth it!" James said as he sat up as well.

"Pikachu turned human!" Meowth shouted.

Jesse and James stared at each other for a second, before they lay back down on their sleeping bags.

"Meowth, go back to sleep. You just had a bad dream, there is no way Pokemon can become human, Its impossible." Jesse said as she closed her eyes to fall back asleep.

"Its true!" Meowth said as he scratched both Jesse and James's faces fully waking them up….

"Fine, we'll prove you that it's impossible for Pikachu to become human…."

Ok, that's it for this chapter. What do you guys think of this chapter. Please review. How will Pikachu tell them that she turned human?


	3. In town, finally, a wierd town

**Pikachu's Wish**

**Ok you guys, I'm back. Sorry I havent been uploading as often, I'm in college and its soo tough and sometimes I dont have time to work on my fanfics... I dont even have alot of time to catch up on anime as I used to when I was in High School.**

**In any case, here is the disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon, just the original character, that was mentioned here. She will have a name next chapter, so wait for that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It took them a few hours for Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu to get to the city they were heading to, but once they did, all four of them were literally dying of hunger.

"So hungry!" All three of them said in unison.

The four of them looked around in order to see if they could find a place to have lunch. All the city's buildings looked clumped up and it was hard to distinguish what each building offered, luckily, Pikachu managed to spot a small café in the mere center of the clumped up buildings. "There!" Pikachu said as she pointed to the café

"Good eye! Girl with the yellow dress." Ash said as he ran to the café. Also, he had hopes that maybe someone there may have seen Pikachu. Yes he did have the thought that maybe Team Rocket took him, but there wasn't a big commotion, so he took that option off his thoughts.

Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu followed Ash to the café.

When they were inside, they saw that the café was really small, only two tables, and yet, it was so small you had to walk sideways in there.

"Welcome to Café Crème la Crepe." A young woman with long purple hair and a cute maid outfit said.

Almost instantly was Brock in front of the woman, flirting with her. (He couldn't kneel down due to the lack of space)

The flirting didn't last long, due to the woman's annoyance, who reacted simply by slapping Brock.

"I'm sorry, but this behavior is not tolerated in my café, you got it! I will not take any sort of harrastment from anyone! Besides I'm engaged, young sir!" The woman said to Brock who was now sprawled out on the floor.

"She gets to the point right away." Brock said.

"And I didn't even have to do nothing." Dawn said as she stared at the dazed out Brock.

"Oh, I'm sorry mam," Ash apologized "Don't mind him, he does that all the time…."

"No worries, it's all forgiven… but if he does that again, I swear on my shop I will refuse him service of any kind. He wont even wont be able to ask for a cup of water." The woman said.

Ash smiled, "So what do you have on the menu? And what is the cost, we're on a budget." He said.

"Well as the name of my café, we specialize on crepes, and the prices, well it depends on the person. There is no fixed price." The woman said.

"No fixed price?" Ash asked

"Exactly, we can charge up to the hundreds, or even thousands if we want to, but I'm sure you wouldn't be able to afford that would you, so I'll go easy on you guys."

"Well in that case, I guess I'll go someother place." Ash said as he began heading out.

"Every where has the same selling policy, we don't believe in leaving things the same all the time. it's a do what you want town. If I wanted to, I could kill your friend here, and get away with it. Not that I would, but it's just an example."

Ash sweat dropped, he was now nervous of this place….

"Oh ok, we'll stay!" Ash said as he quickly sat down. Dawn and Pikachu followed suit, Brock was still sulking.

"Very well, what will your order be?" The woman said.

"Um, I think I'll get the…"Ash was saying before the woman interrupted.

"You are getting the hamburger crepe!" She said.

"Uh, how did you know?" Ash asked.

"I just choose what I wanted. And you young girl with the Piplup in your arms, you will get a strawberry banana crepe. And you girl in the yellow, you get a crepe with ketchup!" The woman said before running back to the kitchen.

"How did she know what we wanted?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Not sure….. Must be psycho." Ash responded.

"Don't you mean psychic?"

"Same difference."

"MMMMmmmm, Crepe's with ketchum. Yummy. Ketchup is my favorite food in the world!" Pikachu said as she clasped her hand in front of her face.

"Ketchup, huh? My Pokemon Pikachu likes that too, I'm sure if you meet him….." Ash was saying before he got interrupted again, this time by Pikachu.

"Him? Him? I'm a girl!" Pikachu said annoyed at beign called a boy.

Ash was confused…

"Girl? Wait…. What? I'm confused."

"Ash, It's me, Pikachu." Pikachu blurted out.

"Yeah right. Girl, I think you must have hit your head somewhere. There's no way, Pikachu is somewhere around this city looking for me, you cant be….."

"You don't believe me then, how's this? Proffesor Oak gave me to you in Pallet town, and remember when you thought I was going to stay with the other Pikachu's that time in the forest ((A/N: I forgot the name of the forest)) or when you save me from the Spearows?" Pikachu pointed out.

It took a few moments for the information to sink inside Ash's head…. He just met this girl, and she knew all those things of him and Pikachu…..

"So… you are my Pikachu?"

"Yes, well. I'm human, for now. I made a wish, and somehow it came true." Pikachu said, right before Ash fainted, unfortunately, he hit his head hard on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's it for now. I have another new fanfic, and I would be so exited if you guys could check it out and review it, so I can continue working on it. <strong>

**I'll try to continue on this fanfic soon.  
><strong>

**Luv ya guys!  
><strong>


End file.
